deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pichu95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dd ty.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnails Awesome to see someone else besides me making fake thumbnails for Death Battle's here. Just wanted to throw out a few guidelines: 1. After posting one, place it in the thumbnail category, as well as under your user (which I made a category for). That way everyone can see your work alongside mine. 2. Just throwing this out there in case we, or another user, decide to make a fake thumbnail for a page that already has one, but if, for example, you and I made one for Captain America vs. Master Chief, both of our thumbnails can co-exist on the page with a slideshow. After all, none of our thumbnails are the definite version; just our interpretations. But anyway, keep up the good work. Nkstjoa (talk) 01:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnails..... Seeing that you've been doing thumbnails. I was just wondering, but could I request some, if it's okay. If so, the following are. SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah Apocalypse vs. Black Adam Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome Jason Voorhees vs. Victor Crowley Nintendo Kings Battle Royale: Bowser vs. King K. Rool vs. King Dedede Alex Mercer vs. Carnage John Marston vs. Jonah Hex Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long Pyramid Head vs. Freddy Krueger Mechagodzilla Battle Royale: Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Mechagodzilla (Heisei) vs. Kiryu And if you don't want to do all of them that is fine. Thanks Hey it's just me DeathBattleMike again, wanted to drop by and say thank you creating the thumbnails I asked for. :) 100 Thumbnails! Thanks to you, we've made it to 100 thumbnails (two of which are variations, but still). Now let's go for 200! Nkstjoa (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, since you guys got to see my version of the three battle royales between Disney Heroes, Disney Princesses, and the DK crew, what combatants did you have in mind to put in your own versions of those three battle royales?Maxevil (talk) 01:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnail Requests Hey Pichu95. I've got more ideas for thumbnails, I'll list them. Dante vs. Bayonetta Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth Hellboy vs. Goliath (Gargoyles) Ganondorf vs. Dracula (Castlevania) Gon vs. Stitch The Punisher vs. Judge Dredd Banjo-Kazooie vs. Conker Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon Isaac Clarke vs. Theodore J. Conrad Duke Nukem vs. Serious Sam Elektra vs. Talia al Ghul Popeye vs. Asterix Dragonborn vs. The Chosen Undead Scott Pilgrim vs. Travis Touchdown Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher Toph Beifong vs. Gaara The Predator vs. Prophet Cthulhu vs. SIN (Final Fantasy) Sephiroth vs. Kefka Palazzo Zilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster Samurai Jack vs. Afro Samurai Guts vs. Kenshiro Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Homer Simpson vs. Peter Griffin Martian Manhunter vs. Piccolo Joanna Dark vs. Ada Wong Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs. Discord Bullseye vs. Deadshot King Kong vs. Eren Yeager Wolverine vs. Bigby Wolf Maleficent vs. Jafar The Litch King vs. The Witch King Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) vs. Trish (Devil May Cry) Supergirl vs. She-Hulk Superboy vs. Gohan The Mask vs. Beetlejuice The Flash vs. Quicksilver Finn & Jake vs. Mordecai & Rigby Cole MacGrath vs. Delsin Rowe Amy Rose vs. Roll Proto Man vs. Knuckles the Echidna Daredevil vs. Kenshi Jax Briggs vs. Barret Wallace Ness vs. Razputin 'Raz' Aquato Lucario vs. Renamon Hercule Satan vs. Dan Hibiki Raven vs. Jean Grey Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13 (BlazBlue) X-23 vs. Danielle "Dani" Phantom Sasuke Uchihi vs. Riku Ben Tennyson vs. Rex Salazar Amaterasu vs. War (Darksiders) Jackie Estacado vs. James Heller Doomsday vs. Cell General Zod vs. Frieza Deathwing vs. Alduin Natsu Dragneel vs. Let Dahaka Pick out the thumbnails Another week has passed, so feel free to pick eight of these thumbnails here for the main page. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Since you weren't here, DeathBattleMike went ahead and put up eight. You're up next week. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:01, September 21, 2014 (UTC) A week has passed, so go for it. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool, but could you swap Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow with something else, since it's already been up there? Nkstjoa (talk) 23:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC)